


Not Silver

by MaliciousVegetarian



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Minor Character Death, Overuse of the words "Shaun Gilmore", Shapeshifting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciousVegetarian/pseuds/MaliciousVegetarian
Summary: A man, a knife, and a demon in the form of Shaun Gilmore walk onto a tower.  The results may surprise you!





	

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't much I can say about this other than I have combined the end of the 57th episode of Critical Role and the first chapter of Ptolemy's Gate, the third book in the Bartimaeus Sequence. So yeah enjoy.

Let’s say, hypothetically, that there’s a tower, and that on this tower, there is a man, a knife, and a demon in the form of Shaun Gilmore.

One scenario: the demon in the form of Shaun Gilmore stabs the knife into the man. 

Another scenario: the man approaches the demon in the form of Shaun Gilmore. The demon - actually, let’s call him a djinni. He would, hypothetically, prefer that - has his back to the man. Perhaps he is looking at the stars.

Perhaps he is thinking of the bodies downstairs, with their matching neatly snapped necks.

The djinni in the form of Shaun Gilmore does not turn around until the man is directly behind him, and by then it is too late. The knife slides inside him and he slides down the wall. There are a few moments of shattered breath.

Then nothing.

The man steps away, and takes a long breath of cold air. Below him, his associates are dead, and that does not matter. So is the target. 

He prepares to slip away.

If he were watching, he would see the way the blood running over the stone darkens and turns to smoke, rising into the night. If he were watching, he would see Shaun Gilmore’s eyes turn from lifeless brown to shining black.

He starts watching in time to see his victim stand up, and by then it is too late. The djinni in the form of Shaun Gilmore gazes at him with those black black eyes. It spreads from the iris into the whites, swirling like ink and water. He smiles companionably, and his teeth are very sharp.

With one hand - and when did the fingernails of that hand become curling talons - he pulls the knife from his chest. Wiping it on his elegant robe, he holds it up to the moonlight.

“Not silver, you see,” he muses, and then, with a brand new even sharper grin, he raises one hand.

“Mistake.”

Let’s say all of this happens.

Once it is done, the djinni slips into his favored form: dark, lithe, and angular. He shakes back his oil slick hair. “You can come out now,” he says conversationally.

Shaun Gilmore steps onto the tower. He is somewhat ruffled, but none the worse for wear. He reaches up and tenderly wipes away a spot of blood on the djinni’s cheek.

“Thank you, Vax’ildan.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at theresahorseauforthat or on my main blog, imaginarydiscographies


End file.
